Die Neue
by pegein
Summary: Pearl hat was schreckliches getan, darum irrt sie auf dem Meer herum. Da entdeck sie ein Schiff. Auf diesem Schiff ist ein gefangener. Ihr könnt euch sicher vorstellen wer das ist. Oder?  Beinhält OC
1. Kapitel 1

Fluch der Karibik

Die Neue

Kapitel 1. Die Rettung

„ Hallo ich bin die Neue hier. In einem Krieg habe ich meine Eltern verloren. Ich konnte noch abhauen. Ich hatte meine Sachen in einen Lumpen eingepackt. Eine

Flasche Wasser, ein stück Brot, und Erdnüsse. Ein ganzen Haufen Erdnüssen. Ein Apfel, eine Decke, Feuerzeug und meine dunkelrote Geldbörse. M… und meine Kette. Es hat ein rosarotes Herz mit schwarzen Engelsflügeln eingepackt. Ich bin dann in einen kleinen Boot eingestiegen und weg war ich. Ihr habt keine Ahnung wie schwer es ist zuzusehen wie Menschen getötet werden die man Liebt. Aber was soll's, das Leben geht weiter. Also ich stieg in diesem Boot und rudelte aufs Meer hinaus. Als ich aufwachte nach der kühle Nacht wusste ich nicht wo ich war und was ich machen sollte. Es war so langweilig. Gegen Abend sah ich ein Schiff. Seine Flaggen waren rot mit einen schwarzen Kreuz. Ich wusste es waren Piraten. Ich rudelte ängstlich bis zum mittel grossen Schiff. Sie sind langsam voran gesegelt. Als ich angekommen war hatten sie schon ein dickes Seil bereit gehabt. Ich nahm mein Lumpen und kletterte nach oben auf dem Deck. Alle schauten zu mir. Wie die angezogen waren? Alle schwarz grau mit verdreckten und gerissenen Klamotten. Dann kam der Captain zu mir und fragte mich was ich hier ganz Alleine tue. Ich antwortete dass ich abgehauen war. Er sah mich erstaunt an aber sagte nichts und ging. Ich fragte ob ich hier bleiben darf. Sie sagten Ja. Unter eine Bedingung. Ich musste den Boden waschen. Aber ja kein Problem wenigsten hatte ich etwas zu tun. Sie fragten ob ich mein Lumpen irgendwo versorgen möchte. Ich fand schnell einen Platz. Ich habe es bei den Fassen gelassen. Dann kam der Captain mit ein Eimer voll kaltem Wasser. Er sagte dass ich schon jetzt anfangen könnte. Er fragte mir wie ich heisse. Ich antwortete: „ Pearl. Und Ihr?" Er gab mir keinen Namen. Er sagte nur er heisse Captain. Das wusste ich auch. Ich muss euch noch was sagen. Das Schiff war so schmutzig. Ich bemerkte dass die Piraten gar nicht so böse sind. Im Gegensatz. Es war schon richtig dunkel geworden. Ein dickerer Mann kam zu mir und brachte mir etwas zum Essen. Es hat noch gut geschmeckt. Als er wieder zu mir kam das Geschirr ab zu holen flüsterte er zu mir: „ Du darfst eine Pause machen. Geh mal das Schiff besichtigen." Ich bedankte mich. Und das machte ich. Ich stand auf und machte eine runde auf den Schiff. Ich hörte das Wasser rauschen, und die Männer am Lachen. Die Nacht war kalt. Der Captain kam nach oben zum Steuern und noch jemand anders. Ich ging zu ihm und fragte ob ich den untersten Stock besichtigen darf. Er sagte ja aber mit einem besorgten Gesicht. Ich ging trotzdem. Die dunklen knarrenden Treppen führten bis ganz unten und dort unten brannte licht. Ich hörte Zigen aber konnte sie nicht sehen. Es war ganz dunkel und es hatte noch gestunken. Ich hatte ein bisschen Angst. Aber ich ging weiter. Ganz Unten wo das Licht brannte war ein Kerker und in diesem Kerker war ein Gefangener. Er war lustig angezogen. Aber irgendwie war er traurig. Ich sah ihn an und er mich. Es war Mäuschen still. Plötzlich unterbrach er die Stille. Er fragte mich mit einen komischen Tick: „ Was machst du hier? Du gehörst nicht zu der Crew." Ich sagte ihn dass ich abgehauen bin. Ich glaubte dass er es geglaubt hat. Ich habe ihn gefragt wie er heisst. „Ich heisse Captain Jack Sparrow." Als er dies sagte war er irgendwie glücklicher geworden. Dann fragte ich ihn was er hier tue. Und er fing eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Aber eine echte Geschichte. Er erklärte: „ Ich wollte mein Schiff retten. Die Black Pearl und musste mich dafür Opfern. In dem ich hier sitze." Ich sah ihn fragend an. Aber er war wirklich ein lustiger Kerl. „Ich sag dir noch was. Ein Captain ohne Schiff ist kein Captain." Was sollte ich sagen. Eine kleine Geschichte aber ja. Plötzlich kam aus dem Nichts der Namenloser Captain. Er zog mich von den Gittern weg und schrie mich an, dass ich ganz bleich wurde. „ Du darfst nicht mit diesen Lumpen reden!" Auf dem Weg nach oben schaute ich nach zurück und sah wie das Licht langsam ab ging. Der Captain zeigte wo ich schlafen dürfte. Auf eine Hängematte. Gemütlich oder. Ich holte meinen schwarzen Lumpen, das versteckt zwischen den Fassen war und legte mich hin. Ich nahm meine gelbliche warme Wolldecke. Da fiel meine Halskette auf den Boden. Ich stand auf und holte sie. Ich versuchte sie anzusehen aber es war zu dunkel. Ich musste nachher an meine gestorbene Familie denken. Ich hatte so Lust zu Weinen. Aber ich weiss ich darf das nicht. Grosse Mädchen tun das nicht. Aber trotz dem es fiel mir schwer. Ich tastete meine Kette in der Dunkelheit. Da bekam ich eine Vision oder ein Traum. Ich weiss es nicht mehr. Es ging um Captain Jack Sparrow. Morgen soll er aus dem Schiff geworfen werden. Dann sah ich wie er sank und sank. Ich hörte noch wie alle zu mir schrien. „ Du undankbares Kind!" Es wurde so laut das ich aufwachen musste. Jetzt konnte ich was sehen. Im inneren des Schiffes war es heller geworden. Ich konnte die braunen und gefleckten Ziegen sehen und es war sehr schmutzig. Es war alles so unordentlich. Ich sah wie alle Jack hinauf schüpften und ihn fluchten. Ich stand auf und wusste dass die Zeit gekommen war. Ich packte schnell meine Decke und band meine Kette an meinen Hals. Ich nahm mein Lumpen und rannte schnell auf dem Deck. Alle waren auf Jack konzentriert. Ich versteckte mich ganz hintern bei den grossen Männern. Er musste auf einen Brett klettern. Seine Hände waren gefesselt. Ich sah wie sie ihn runter schüpften. Ich klaute schnell ein Schwert von einer des Mannes neben mir. Er wollte mich fassen. Aber ich war schneller. Ich rannte voller panig zu den Brett und sprang ins kalte Wasser. Da sah ich Jack, zu Grunde sinken. Ich lies mein Lumpen los und holte tief Luft und dann tauchte ich auch in das Tiefe des Meeres. Ich konnte ihn noch heben und schnitt mit dem geklauten Schwert die Fesseln, dass ihn die Hände gebunden hatten. Wir schwammen dann gemeinsam an die Oberfläche. Ich schaute schnell nach oben zu dem Schiff. Wie im Traum alle riefen zu mir undankbares Kind. Nur der Namenlose Captain sagte nichts. Ich nahm meinen Lumpen das auf der Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Dann schwamm ich hinter Jack. Gerade aus sah ich eine kleine Insel. Ich hatte noch nie so viel geschwommen wie am diesen verdammten Tag. Als ich den Boden unter meine Füsse spürte war ich richtig erleichtert. Das Wasser war auch Wärmer geworden. Jack hat mir so leid getan. Endlich waren wir auf Erden oder besser gesagt auf eine Gott verlassener Insel. Als erstes hatte ich mich auf den schönen warmen Sand gelegt. Der Sand klebte aber überall. Bevor meine Haare trocken wurden band ich sie zusammen. Ich war so müde das ich einfach einschlief. Ich weiss dann gar nicht was er gemacht hat. In diesen Moment wo ich eingeschlafen war träumte ich wieder. Es ging wieder um Jack. Er war viel glücklicher und was er alles angerichtet hatte. Das erzähle ich euch lieber nicht. Als ich aufwachte war es schon Morgen. Die Sonne war erst am Rand des Meeres und der Himmel war orange. Ich stand auf und als erstens Kontrollierte ich ob meine Kette noch da war. Ich sah um mich herum und ich sah, dass Jack eine Flasche mit etwas Flüssiges trank. Aber woher hatte es er? Ich ging langsam zu ihn und sagte müde: „Guten Morgen." Er befahl das ich mich neben ihn setzten sollte und ich gehorchte. Ich wartete und wartete, dass er sich bei mir bedankt. Aber er sagte nichts. Ich sah das Meer an. Es war schön hellblau und es gab ein bisschen Wind. Dann fragte er mir ob ich was Trinken möchte. Ja warum nicht. Er stand auf und holte mir eine Flasche. Er lief zu den Palmen. Dort war eine Falltür. Er öffnete es holte eine Flasche und dann kam er zurück zu mir. Ich stand auf und bedankte mich. Ich wollte es gerade nehmen. Aber er nahm es mir weg und fragte: „ Weißt du was das eigentlich ist? Liebes." „ Mmm…", ich dachte ein bisschen nach aber es kam mir nichts im Sinn. „ Nein ich weiss es nicht", antwortete ich. Er erklärte: „ Das ist Rum. Du musst ein bisschen sparsam mit ihm umgehen." Ich antwortete: „ Ja ok." Er fragte mir woher ich diese Kette hätte? Ich antwortete ihn dass ich es gefunden hatte. Er sagte dann nichts mehr. Ich fragte misstrauisch: „ Warum möchtet Ihr das wiesen?" Er antwortete dass er es schon mal gesehen hatte. Ich lächelte ein bisschen. Dann ging er weiter. Ich erzählte ihn was ich geträumt hatte. Das er immer Blödsinn im Sinne hatte aber das er ein grosser Held sei. Er lachte leise und fing wieder eine Geschichte zu erzählen. Während er erzählte machte er ein grosses Feuer. Und ich probierte ein schluck Rum. „ Weeehh….Iiiiii" Wie das im Hals brannte. Er schaute zu mir und erklärte: „ Ach ja Rum ist Alkohol." Tool wirklich aber es war gar nicht so schlecht. Das Feuer wurde immer grösser. Er verbrauchte sogar den Ruhm. Und er erzählte weiter. Es ging um Will Turner und Elizabeth Swon, dass sie die Piraten gerettet hatten und das Davy Jones umbrachten und dass jetzt Wills Herz in die Truhe steckt. Dann sagte er richtig wütend: „Und dieser Fischgesicht Barbossa hat mein Schiff gestohlen". Als er das gesagt hat, dachte ich ein bisschen nach. Er hatte sich doch geopfert für sein Schiff oder? Er erzählte und erzählte aber es war noch Spannet. Plötzlich schrie er und war ganz aus dem Häuschen: „ Pack deine Sachen!" Ich gehorchte obwohl ich nicht draus kam warum er so schrie. Erst als ich am Packen war sah ich ein Schiff. Ein schönes Schiff. Ich nahm mein Lumpen und rannte zu ihm. Ein kleiner Boot kam uns entgegen. Ich sah wie er eine Frau begrüsste. Ich kam langsam näher. Er schaute zu mir und erklärte mir dass das Elizabeth sei. Dann begrüsste ich sie natürlich auch. Jack fragte: „ Wie hasst du uns gefunden?" Sie antwortete: „ Das war ganz einfach. Dieser Trick hast du`s von mir." Dann stiegen wir in den kleinen Boot. Ein mittelgrosser Mann rudelte den Boot bis zum Schiff. Als wir auf Deck waren kam ein kleiner Junge zu uns. Das war Elizabeths Sohn. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie der hiess. Ich war so müde das ich fast einschlief. Elizabeth kam zu mir und fragte mir ob ich zu ihr arbeiten möchte. Ich sagte natürlich ja. Aber dann schaute ich besorg zur Jack. Sie sagte freundlich: „Keine Sorge. Er weißt schon was er tut." Als wir dann endlich angekommen waren, hatte ich endlich was Richtiges zum Essen gehabt. Sie hat in einen riesigen Haus gewohnt. Als ich fertig mit dem Essen war, hatte sie mir ein dunkles Kleid gegeben. Ich fragte ihr ob ich noch einpaar Stoffe haben dürfte. Und so entwarf ich mein eigenes Kleid. Ich zog es an und zeigte es ihr. Sie gratulierte erstaunt: „ Toll eine neue Kreation. Es ist wirklich sehr schön geworden. Aber ich finde es zu dunkel." Das Kleid reichte es mir bis zu den Knien und es war nämlich schwarz und weis. In diesen Wochen gab es viel zu tun. Kleider waschen und bügeln, die Küche machen, Den Boden putzen und so weiter. Ich bekam auch noch Geld und hatte ein kleines Zimmer für mich allein. Eines Tages kam Jack zu Besuch. Er hatte mit Elizabeth gesprochen. Ich sollte mit ihm mit gehen. Ich packte meine Sachen, verabschiedete mich von Elizabeth und ging. Dann sah ich`s. Die Black Pearl. Die ganze Crew begrüsste mich. Jack aber sagte zu mir dass es jetzt für mich hart wird. Das wir ein Kelch der ewige Jungend finden müssten. Und so bin ich hier die neue auf der Black Pearl. Aber ich muss noch Kämpfen lernen. Also drückt ihr mir die Daumen. Danke."


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2. Der Überfall

Am nächsten Tag hatte mir Jack eine Schwert gegeben. Er fragte mich, ob ich jetzt mit dem Training anfangen möchte. Ich antwortete natürlich ja. Er nahm sein Schwert und zeigte mir einpaar Tricks. Dann fing er schon an. Er nahm das Schwert und zeigte nach mir. Dann nahm ich mein Schwert. Die Klinge glänzte so schön in der Sonne. Er warnte mich, dass das kein Spielzeug sei. Plötzlich nahm er Schwung und traf genau auf mein Schwert, dass es fast aus meinen Händen fiel. Ich sah ihn ganz tief in die Augen. Und er? Er grinste wie ein Edi…

Dann nahm ich Schwung und hatte ihn fast getroffen aber er weichte mich aus. Er sagte zu mir: „ Nicht schlecht." Ich brauchte seine blöden Kommentare nicht. Ich wusste,dass ich gut war. Ich fragte ihn: „ Und wer hat dich gerettet?" Er nahm wieder Schwung und traf mich noch stärker. „Du! Zufelige weise." Ich bin wirklich wütend geworden, drehte mich um damit ich stärker schlagen konnte. Aber er war schneller. Dann habe ich richtig mit gemacht und kämpfte. Ich bemerkte wie er staunte. Aber ich sagte nichts. Er packte plötzlich mein Arm, dass es richtig weh getan hatte und zog mich zu ihm heran. Ich schrie halb laut: „ Du tust mir weh!" Er flüsterte mir ins Ohr: „ Du bist die aus Erwellte." Dann lies er mein arm los und kämpfte weiter. Ich dachte an meine verstorbene Familie und an meine Kette. Vielleicht hatte es damit zu tun. Aber schon hatte er mein Schwert wieder getroffen und es riss aus meiner Hand und flog direkt auf dem Boden. Er wollte gerade die Treppen hinunter steigen damit er mein Schwert holen konnte. Aber ich habe ihm ein Bein gestellt und schon lag er auf dem Boden. Ich musste lachen. Die Crew schaute mich gewundert an. Ein richtiger schämer für Jack. Jack wollte gerade aufstehen aber ich konnte noch rechtzeitig flüchten. Ich wollte mein Schwert holen. Aber Captain Barbossa war mit dem Fuss darauf gestanden. Ich sah ihn nur fragend an. Was das wohl sein sollte. Er lachte noch, aber so Dumm war ich auch nicht. Ich zeigte nach oben mit meinen Zeigefinger und rief: „ Was ist das!" Barbossa schaute nach oben. Dummbeutel. Ich zog schnell sein Schwert aus dem Gürtel und rannte weg. Er rief zu Jack: „ Jack! Mach sie fertig." Ich rannte zu den dicken Seilen. Sie waren auf der rechte Seite des Schiffes. Jack kam hinter mir her. Aber ich bin ja schneller. Dann kletterte ich auf die rauen Seilen herum. Wie ein Affe. Die ganze Crew schaute uns an. Tolle Show. Er schrie: „ Hey! Du sollst da oben aufpassen." Ich wollte aber nicht zuhören. Dann bemerkte ich dass ich ganz oben war. Jack kam dann auch nach oben und sagte mir dass ich ganz Unverschämt sei weil ich das Schwert vom Captain gestohlen hatte. Ich schaute um mich herum. Dort oben war es voll Traumhaft. Man sah über al Wasser und der blaue Himmel. Aber irgend wie Angst einflössend, denn man wusste das wir Knoten weit entfernt waren von einem Hafen. Er wollte gerade ausholen aber ich hatte sein Schwert schon getroffen. Er nahm ein Seil und schwang sich auf den anderen Mast. Ich wollte das auch ausprobieren. Irgendwie hat das spass gemacht. Ich war jetzt auch auf dem Mast das er war. Er schrie zu mir: „ Hey! Fang mich doch!" Ich schrie zurück: „ Kein Problem!" Ich nahm dann Schwung. Ich hörte dann ein Knall. Es kam von unten. Plötzlich sah ich nach oben. Mein Seil war durch erschossen. Ich merkte wie ich nach unten fiel. Dann kam noch rechzeitig Jack und konnte mich noch retten. Und natürlich. Wer lachte? Barbossa. Ich klammerte mich ganz fest an Jack. Ich hatte richtig angst bekommen. Als wir endlich unten gelandet waren, war ich richtig erleichtert. Er nickte und sagte: „ Ich habe dich gewarnt. Und wer hat dich jetzt gerettet?" Ich sah ihn an und lächelte. „ Diesmal warst du." In diesen Tagen auf der Black Pearl habe ich einen Lieblings Ort gefunden. Es ist ganz vorne auf den Schiff. Dort gibt es so ein Balken nach vorne gerichtet. Ich lag meistens dort drauf. Wenn ich allein sein möchte oder müde war. Am Anfang hatte ich angst. Man konnte sehen wie das Schiff die Wellen zerbrach. Ich hatte angst dass ich hinunter falle konnte. Während des Tages ist es dort schön kühl. Wenn es zu heiss wird. Ich denke dort immer an meine gestorbene Familie. Ich sag euch das Schiff ist so schön. Es ist ganz dunkel. So wie schwarz. Und es ist auch das schnellste Schiff der sieben Weltmeere. Eines Nachts wurden wir überfallen. Komischer weise. Weil eigentlich Piraten überfallen und nicht überfallen werden. Barbossa und Jack hatten nur noch herum Kommandiert. Die hälfte der Crew musste nach unten die Kanonen vorbereiten. Er sagte zu mir aufgeregt und gestresst: „Du musst dich verstecken." „ Aber ich möchte nicht. Ich will mitkämpfen. Ich habe dafür geübt", antwortete ich traurig. Er schrie mich an: „Versteck dich. Na los! Und komm erst raus wen ich es dir befehle. Klar so weit" Plötzlich schlich sich jemand von hinter, mit dem Schwert auf uns gerichtet. Ich nahm schnell meines. Darauf kam auch noch einer von vorne. Jack nahm den und ich den ersten. Wir alle auf dem Schiff kämpften um unsere Leben. Mann hörte die Kanonen wie sie den Holzt der Schiffe zerbrach und das rasseln der Schwerte. Ich kämpfte und machte Tricks mit dem Schwert wie es Barbossa und Jack es mir beigebracht hatten. Mir liefen schon die Schweiss Tröpfchen von meiner Stirn herunter. „Umdrehen und kräftig mit dem Schwert schlagen. Und die Schritte. Die Schritte" , dachte ich. Da stolperte der Gegner über meinen Fuss. Alter Trick. Aber es war zu dunkel. Ich konnte das Gesicht von dem Kerl nicht erkennen. Barbossa rief durch die ganze menge: „ Töte ihn! Na los!" Und das machte ich. Denn ich wusste wer diese Kerle waren. Ich bohrte die Klinge meines Schwertes in diesen Körper. Jack kam keuchend zu mir und gratulierte mich. „ Gut gemacht." Ich konnte nichts sagen. Denn gleich darauf kam ein anderer Gegner auf uns zu. Jack rief: „ Pass auf! " Ich drehte mich nicht um, hielt das Schwert verkehrt herum und ohne es zu sehen hatte ich noch mal ein Mann umgebracht. Ich dachte: „ Das ist wegen meine Familie. Wenn ich könnte, hätte ich euch alle umgebracht." Es kamen immer mehr Gegner und wir waren wenige. Plötzlich blieb das Schiff stehen. Aber es hielt richtig fest an, das viele von uns runter gefallen sind oder raus. Und eines davon war ich. Ich schlug irgendwo fest mit denn Rücken, das ich nur noch Sterne vor mir sah und omechtig auf dem Boden lag. Als ich aufwachte waren wir, die überlebenden gefangen, an einen Mast gebunden. Der Lord war vor mir. Ich blickte ihn müde an. Er flüsterte zu mir mit einen Grinsen: „ Guten Morgen. Gut geschlafen." „ Guten Morgen", antwortete ich. Er lief dann weiter und hat irgendein misst erzählt. Mir viel dann ein das ich den schon mal begegnet bin. Ich wollte nur endlich weg. Ich wusste ganz genau was er wollte und wie er grausam sein konnte. Ich wollte dann nur noch weg und bewegte mich hin und her. Damit ich sehen konnte ob alles mit mein Rücken stimmt. Ich hatte so angst und Hunger auch noch dazu. Ich schaute immer nach links oder nach rechts. Ich wollte wissen wo Jack und Barbossa steckten. Wurden sie umgebracht oder ist was Schlimmes mit denen passiert. Es war nämlich meine Schuld dass das alles passiert war. Gipps war neben mir er erwiderte ruhig: „ Wir kommen schon irgend wie hier raus." Ich fragte ihn besorgt: „ Wo ist Barbossa und Jack?" „ Sie reden mit den Lord", antwortet Gipps. Ich rüttelte ein bisschen an diesen Strick. Mal schauen ob ich hier irgendwie raus kam. Aber es war zu fest an gebunden. Dann kam Barbossa und Jack. Eigentlich ist Barbossa immer gut gelaunt. Aber diesmal war nicht der fall. Jack ging es genau so. „ Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich besorgt. Er schaute zu mir mit einen tiefen und bösen blick. „ Ich weiss wie er grausam sein kann." Er schaute zurück zu mir. Und immer noch mit diesen Blick. „ Pearl woher weißt du das?", fragte er mir. „ Mmm… Ich weiss es einfach. Also ich kann es mir vorstellen", antwortete ich besorgt das er es heraus findet konnte woher ich das weis. Der Lord kam näher zu mir und betrachtete mich von Kopf bis Fuss. Ich grinste misstrauisch. Aber er sagte nichts. Er trat einpaar schritte zurück und befahl das sie uns los binden sollten. Er rief noch: „ Seht ihr dort eine Insel? Das ist die andere Seite von Tortuga. Na viel Spass bis ihr dorthin angekommen seid. Ha ha ha." Als wir los gebunden waren machte ich einen Schritt vorwärts und schon hatte mich jemand zu gepackt und warf mich aus dem Schiff. Oh mein Gott! Das Wasser war Eis kalt. Ich habe mich so aufgeregt. Das ich zu den rief: „ Du Arschloch geht's noch! Missgeburt was fällt dir ein!" Alle schauten zu mir herunter. „ Mädchen was fällt dir ein so mit meine Leute zu reden", rief der Lord wütend. „ Hallten sie ihre Verdammte klappe!" „Jetzt reichst wirft sie alle aus dem Schiff!" Und das machten sie. Ich schwamm zu Jack und Barbossa und entschuldigte mich. Aber die beiden waren gar nicht böse auf mich. Barbossa sagte zu mir, dass das Jacks Idee war. Er gab ihnen die Bleck Pearl. Da für mussten sie uns Frei lassen. „ Aber wie du mit denen gesprochen hasst. Nicht einmal ich hätte das getan." Wir lachten ausser Jack. Er hatte nicht mal mit mir gesprochen. Und ich glaubte schon zu wissen warum. Das Meer wurde unruhig und die Nacht brach heran. Es wurde auch noch immer wie Kälter und wir hatten nur die hälfte des Weges hinter uns. Ich war so müde vom Schwimmen. Ich glaube wir waren alle müde. Das Wasser wurde richtig schwarz. Man konnte es fast nicht vom Himmel unterscheiden. Die anderen waren schell im schwimmen. Aber ich nicht. Mit der Zeit war ich so hinten drein, das ich sie nicht mehr gesehen habe. Dann aber hörte ich Barbossas Stimme. Er rief: „ Wir warten hier, mach schnell!" Ich schwamm so schnell ich konnte. „ Na endlich!" begrüssten sie mich. „ Ihr schwimmte so schnell. Was soll ich den tun. Und ich kann nicht mehr", antwortete ich besorgt. Na ja was konnten den die schon anrichten. Da hatte Barbossa eine Idee: „ Ich hab es. Wir könne uns die Hände geben und uns auf den Rücken legen, so das wir uns vom Wasser treiben lassen." Wir machten alle einen komisch Gesicht und schauten uns gegenseitig an. Aber schaden kann es nicht. „ Also wir lassen uns vom Meer tragen. Und damit wir nicht umher schwimmen geben wir uns die Hände." Wir gehorchten und machten das. Es sah wirklich lustig aus. Am Anfang war es schwer uns die Hände zu zureichen. Aber dann ging's. Ich war so müde und kalt war es auch noch. Das ich dann einfach meine Augen schloss. Da rief Jack: „ Nein Pearl. Mach deine Augen wieder auf. Na los öffne sie!" Ich erschrak und wunderte mich warum er erst jetzt mit mir sprach. Aber ja. Ich schaute den Mond an. Sie war nur halb voll. Aber leuchtete ganz hell. Und so war die halbe Nacht vergangen. Ach ja Hunger hatte ich auch noch. Barbossa rief: „ Hey alle auf wachen. Wir schwimmen jetzt weiter. Es ist nicht mehr weit." Wir machten uns wieder auf dem Weg. Langsam langsam war ich wieder die letzte. Da rief einer: „ Land Land!" Ich bemühte mich und schwamm so schnell ich konnte. Mit der Zeit hatte ich fast alle überholt. Es vielen nur noch Jack und jemand anders. Aber die hatte ich auch im nu überholt. Langsam wurde es hell. Der Himmel wurde türkisblau. Ich spürte wie das Wasser langsam zurück ging. Ich schwamm dann nicht mehr sondern laufte. Da sah ich. Sand. Als ich endlich aus dem Wasser war legte ich mich auf den Sand und wetzte mich wie ein Hund, dass das Sand an mir klebte. Gleich darauf kamen die Anderen auch schon. Ich lag da einfach auf dem Boden und war eingeschlafen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3. Die wahre Geschichte

Ich schlief den ganzen Tag. Ich wachte ganz früh am nächsten Tag auf. Die Sonne war erst gerade auf gegangen. Ich stand auf und suchte nach Essen. Ich sah dann ein Lagerfeuer und ich wusste schon wem es gehörte. Weil alle drum herum geschlafen haben. Plötzlich erschrak Jack mich. Er schlich sich von hintern und fragte mich: „ Hast du Hunger? Wir haben gestern etwas für dich aufgehoben." Ich nahm das gegrillte Fleisch und ass es gierig. Obwohl es kalt war. Er schaute mich erstaunt an. Als ich fertig war bedankte ich mich. Ich fragte: „ M… weißt du wie wir hier heraus kommen? Und warum hasst du gestern kein Wort mit mir geredet?" „ Sorry mir war es Gestern nicht zu Mute mit jemanden zu Reden. Aber hasst du eine Idee?" Am Anfang antwortete ich nichts. Ich schaute um mich herum. Die Umgebung war mir nicht fremd. Ich erinnerte mich dass ich hier schon mal war. Mit meinen Freunden. Da rief ich: „ Das ist die andere Seite von Tortuga! Kommst du mit mir?" „ Ja wen du mich nicht auffrisst", antwortete Jack. „ Du Verrückter", erwiderte ich. Wir lachten beide. Ich lief in den Wald. Da gab es ein Weg. Wir marschierten weiter. Wir mussten ein bisschen auf den glitschigen Steinen klettern und nach eine Stunde waren wir angekommen. Ich sah das Dorf wo ich einmal gewohnt hatte. Es war alles zerstört. Hunde, Katzen und Ratten hatten die tote Leichen und andere Tiere gefressen und es hat nach faulen Eiern gestunken. Das schlimmste war das ich die meisten der Toten gekannt hatte. Ich wollte nur noch weinen. Aber ich darf nicht, denn ich hatte das alles verursacht. „ Woher weißt du das?", fragte Jack erstaunt. „ Ich hab hier gelebt mit meine Familie und Freunden. Und dann kam dieser Missgeburt und zerstörte alles", antwortete ich. „ Da siehst du dieser Weg. Dieser Weg führt nach Tortuga. Wir können um Mittag aufbrechen." „ Ja warum nicht", antwortete er. Ich zeigte ihn noch wo ich gewohnt hatte. Dann wanderten wir wieder zurück zum Lagerfeuer. Den ganzen Weg hab ich nichts gesagt. Als wir endlich bei den anderen angekommen waren, hatten sie schon besorgt auf uns gewartet. Ich setzte mich bei den Anderen am Feuer und wärmte mich ein bisschen auf. Ich wollte nach meine Kette tasten aber sie war weck. Ich stand sofort auf und hatte richtig panik bekommen. Da kam Jack zu mir. Er hielt meine Kette in der Hand. Ich wollte es zurück haben. Da wollte ich die Kette aus seiner Hand reissen. Aber er hatte es immer noch fest in der Hand gehalten. Ich schrie störrisch: „ Gib sie mir zurück!" Er befahl mir: „ Setz dich!" „ Ja liebes wie hast du das in dein Besitzt bekommen? Ich glaube nicht, dass du es einfach so gefunden hast. Wie du immer behauptest. Na sag schon die Wahrheit. Der Lord hat Barbossa und mir was ganz interessantes erzählt. Vielleicht kannst du es besser beschreiben. Oder?" erwiderte Jack mit einen bösen grinsen. Berbossa fragte: „ Und komischer weisse hat er dich nicht erkannt, und was ist mit deine Haare passiert warum sind sie so lockig?" „ Ja darf ich jetzt endlich erklären?", sagte ich traurig. Ich nahm meinen schwarzen lockigen Haaren auf der rechte Schulter und spielte ein bisschen mit denen. Ich erzählte: „Ich war draussen mit meine Freunden. Yvonne, Verena und Daniel. Sie waren auch noch meine Nachbarn. Es war Nachmittag. Wir haben unten am Hafen von Tortuga uns gegenseitig geheimnise erzählt. Da sahen wir wie zwei Männer mit einer Uniform mit einander sprachen. Sie hatten meine Kette. Besser gesagt diese Kette. Sie sprachen von der Macht dass diese Kette verleiht. Ich hörte noch wie sie sagten dass dank dieser Kette endlich die Piraten vernichten würden." „Diese Schweine!", sagte Barbossa wütend. „ Las Sie weiter erzählen", befahl Jack. „ Danke" „ Also. Am Spätenabend ging ich durch die dunkle Nacht zu diesen Haus. Du hast es doch gesehen. Oder? Das oberste Haus. Es ist gross und weis. Niemand hat den Eingang bewacht. Ich öffnete leise die Eingangstür und tappte rein. Im inneren des Hauses war es ganz dunkel und stil. Ich trat leise herein. Ich befand mich in einen Raum mit einem wunderschönen Kronleuchter. Es gab zwei grosse Treppen. Ich stieg mit leisen schritten eines der Treppe. Dann gab es einen langen Korridor mit ganz vielen Türen. Es war stock dunkel. Man konnte nicht einmal die Hände vor dem Gesicht sehen. Aber ganz hinten konnte man durch einen Schlitz der Tür ein grelles Licht erkennen. Ich ging immer näher. Dann hörte ich wie „ Guter Nacht" gesagt wurde und die Tür langsam sich öffnete. Ich schaute verzweifelt im Dunkel umher. Ich wusste nicht wo ich mich verstecken sollte. Dann kamen mir die Treppen im Sin. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte die Treppen hinunter. Wo es Treppen gibt, gibt es auch ein Versteck. Natürlich unter der Treppe. Ich beeilte mich dort hin und bückte mich zusammen, damit man mich nicht erkennen konnte. Nur mit dem Atmen musste ich ein bisschen kämpfen. Ich hatte richtig angst. Ich hörte wie die Eingangstür zu ging. Dann kam ich langsam raus. Ich stieg die Treppen wieder hinauf. Ich schritt langsam zu dieser Tür. Ich öffnete leise die Tür und ging in diesem beleuchteten Raum. Ich wollte unbedingt diese Kette sehen und es natürlich es mitnehmen. Ich wollte schon immer ein Pirat treffen und ich wollte nicht dass er euch vernichtet. Ich wollte euch besser kennenlernen. Ob ihr wirklich so böse seid wie es die meisten befürchten. Da sah ich es. Die Kette war auf dem Tisch. Über al waren Bücher auf den Tisch verstreut. Ich nahm die Kette und schaute sie genauer an. Sie war besser gesagt sie ist wunderschön. Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. Der Lord trat herein. Blitzschnell zeigte er mit seinen Schwert auf mich. Er kam langsam zu mir. Ich machte ein paar schritte zurück, bis ich hinter mir den Tisch spürte. Neben dran gab es ein Kamin aber nur noch die Asche brannte. Er kam immer näher bis ich die Klinge des Schwertes an meine Kehle spürte. In der Asche gab es ein Eisen mit einem P auf der spitze. Er fragte mir: „ Ein schönes Ding oder? Das ist für unerwünschten Piraten gedacht." „ Ja toll aber ich bin kein Pirat." Er befahl mir die Kette zurück zu geben. Ich nahm dann diesen Eisen und stiess ganz langsam und vorsichtig sein Schwert von mir weck. Er lachte: „ Glaubst du das ein Mädchen wie du mich besiegen kann?" Ich antwortete frech: „ja kein Problem!" Dann fingen wir an zu kämpfen. Ich kletterte auf den Tisch. Dann kam er auch und schüpfte mich runter. Dummer weise schlug ich mein Knie fest auf dem Boden, Dass ich den Eisen fahlen lies. Ich wollte es nehmen. Aber er war schneller. Ich wollte schnell auf stehen und da geschah es. Der P war noch heiss. Er nahm es und presste es an meinem Rücken. Ich konnte nicht voll Schmerzen schreien." Jack kam zu mir und zeigte mir sein rechter Handgelenk. Er hatte auch ein P. „ Also ich stand auf voller Schmerzen und sah, dass das Fenster offen war. Ich hatte nichts gedacht ausser von diesem Fenster herunter zu springen." Die ganze Crew hatte mir gespannt zu gehört. Sogar Barbossa." Ich rannte zu dem Fenster. Er rannte mir hinterher. Obwohl ich schmerzen hatte war ich schneller. Ich war dann auf einen Balkon und stieg auf das Gellende und … Und sprang. Ich schloss die Augen. Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Hartes. Ich öffnete meine Augen und bemerkte, dass ich auf ein Pferd sass. Zum Glück kann ich reiten. Ich nahm die Zügeln und trieb das Tier im Galopp an. Es war ein sehr liebes Pferd. Alle Wachen waren hinter mir her. Ich ritt in den Wald und versteckte mich hinter einem Busch. Ich stieg vom Pferd herab und flüsterte ihn ins Ohr: „ Galoppier zurück zu deinem Herrschen." Das Pferd hob sein sanfter Kopf und gehorchte. Ich rannte dann schnell nach Hause. Das Komische war das sie mich nicht mehr verfolgten. Ich war dann endlich wieder bei meinen Freunden. Verena fragte mich, wie es gelaufen war. Ich zeigte ihr die Kette und meine verbrannter Rücken. Daniel gab mir eine Grüne Salbe. Er sagte: „ Es sied aus wie ein P." „Es ist ein P", erwiderte ich und erzählte denen was ich alles dort getrieben habe. Mit der Zeit wurden wir müde und schliefen ein. Nach den wir aufgestanden sind und gefrühstückt hatten ging ich nach Hause. Wir waren gerade am Mittagessen als wir Männer kommen hörten. Sie schossen in allen Richtungen mit den Gewehren. Ich versteckte mich unter das Bett. Ich rief noch zu meiner kleinen Schwester sie soll zu mir unter das Bett kriechen. Ich wollte ihr meine Hand reichen, aber es war schon zu Spät. Irgendwer hatte sie an den Fuss gepackt, aus dem Versteck geholt und vor meine Augen umgebracht. Ich blieb aber versteckt unter dem Bett. Es brauchte ein paar Minuten bis die endlich weg waren. Erst dann kam ich aus meinem Versteck heraus. Ich sah meine tote Schwester am Boden liegen, aber ich ging einfach weiter und versucht nicht zu weinen. In der Küche sah ich auch meine Eltern tot da liegen. Dann öffnete ich die Tür und sah viele tote Menschen. Ich tastete meine Kette an und dachte dass das alles passiert ist wegen dieser Kette. Ich schaute sie traurig an. Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte zu meinen Freunden. Aber dann sah ich sie auch tot. Ich lief wieder so schnell ich konnte aber mit Tränen nach Hause. In diesen Moment hatte ich nur noch hass und zwar auf mich. Wegen dieser Kette hatte ich alles verloren. Zur Hause nah mich eine speziale Tinte. Mit dieser Tinte kann man die Haare färben. Das machte ich und zwar entschied ich mich für schwarz. Eigentlich sind meine Haare braun und wie ihr seht lockig sind sie auch noch. Während meine Haaren trockneten hatte ich mich um gestylt und als sie endlich trocken waren habe ich sie mit dem Bügeleisen geglättet. Als ich fertig war stahl ich ein Pferd und ritt nach Tortuga. Dort tauschte ich es gegen ein Boot. Und jetzt habe ich nur noch euch und hab angst vor dem Lord." Ich hatte denen die ganze Wahrheit erzählt und war gespannt wie sie reagieren werden. Mir kamen wieder diese schmerzenden Trennen. Weil ich die Geschichte wieder erlebt hatte. „ Jetzt weiss ich warum du so gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kannst", versuchte mich Jack zu trösten. „ Du kannst diese blöde Kette behalten. Wegen ihr habe ich alles verloren und ihr auch", erwiderte ich voller Tränen. Jack kam zu mir und umarmte mich, und endlich konnte ich mich ausweinen. In diesen Moment hatte ich das Gefühl geborgen zu sein. Aber ob das so ist, weiss ich nicht. Als ich endlich fertig war, hielt Jack meine Hand fest und stand auf. Er redete und redete. Ich aber bekam kein Wort mit. Dann rief er: „ Folgt mich!" Und alle folgten ihn durch diesen schmerz vollen langen Weg. Nach etwa Zwei Stunden waren wir in Tortuga. Alle machten noch etwas ab und dann ging Jeder irgendwo hin. Nur ich wusste nicht wo hin. Dann sah ich Jack wie er zu mir winkte: „ Möchtest du was trinken?", fragte er. Ich antwortete: „ Wenn es kein Rum ist dann gerne." Wir gingen in ein Wirthaus und sassen an einem Tisch. Wir tranken, assen und redeten den ganzen Abend das ich alles um mich herum vergas.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4. Der Plan

Im Wirthaus war es sehr laut und unordentlich. Fast jeder hat mit jemand gekämpft. Das kannte ich aber schon. „ Ich kam oft hier her mit meinen Freunden. Wir haben was getrunken. Du weist ja wir haben hier in der nähe gewohnt", erklärte ich und nahm ein schluck Tee. „ Was habt ihr denn so getrunken? Nicht das es mir interessiert. Aber ja. Erzähl ein bisschen", fragte Jack. Ich antwortete frech: „ Hasst du denn nicht schon vieles von mir gehört? Und zu deiner Information haben wir kein Rum getrunken. Es schmeckt scheusslich." „ Aber es schmeck doch nicht scheusslich", erwiderte er mit und verstellte seine Augenbrauen. Er nahm dann ein rissen schluck aus seiner Flasche. Ich musste lachen. „ Wie war eigentlich deine Kindheit?", fragte ich. „ Mmm…", dachte er und nahm wieder ein schluck. „ Wie soll ich sagen. Hat dir deine Kette den nichts verraten?" „ Nein." „ Also las mal sehen. Ich hatte schwere Zeiten aber auch gute. Wenn du weißt was ich meine", erzählte er mit einen Grinsen „ Ja. Spielverderber", flüsterte ich. „ Genau", flüsterte er zurück. Ich nahm meine Kette ab und schaute sie mit grossen Augen an. „ Jack?" fragte ich leise. „ Ja liebes", antwortete er. Da sah ich. Seine Flasche war schon lehr. „ Jack weißt du vielleicht woher diese Kette kommt und aus was besteht sie. Ich gab ihm die Kette. Er schaute es ganz genau an. Ihr wisst schon, mit diesem Blick. „ Eines Tages oder nachts fielen die Sterne von Himmel. Eines viel im Garten von Mutternatur. Erzählt man sich so." Er machte eine Pause und bestellte sich noch eine Flasche Rum. „ Also wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ach ja die Mutternatur. Die einzige Frau die ich noch nie begegnet bin. Sie kam raus und sah den schwarzen Kometen. Sie nahm ein stück von es und machte so die schwarzen Engelsflügel." „ Danke und das soll ich glauben." „ Ja warum nicht", antwortete er. „ Und den Stein?", fragte ich neugierig. „ Das hatte sie von einem Stein. Dann hatte sie in geschliffen und schon ist das Hertz geformt worden." „ Und weiter?" „ Es gibt kein weiter. Es ist fertig." „ Danke." In zwischen war die Bestellung angekommen. „ Glaubst du dass ich mich immer noch vom Lord verstecken muss?", fragte ich ängstlich. „ Liebes du stellst aber viele Fragen. Nein du kannst wieder so aussehen wie du möchtest." „ Ich werde aber deine Hilfe brauchen", sagte ich. Er zuckte mit den Augenbrauen und antwortete: „ Kein Problem." „ Warum sollte es ein geben?" Kam plötzlich eine hohe Stimme von hinten. Es war eine dünne blonde Frau mit ihre rot Haarige Kollegin. Sie schritt direkt zu Jack. Er sagte nach einen schluck Rum: „ eine tolle Begrüssung. Erster mal das keine von euch mir eine rein haut." Die rot Haarige antwortete: „ Es ist niemals zu Spät Jack." Bei diesem Gespräch habe ich mich nicht gerade wohl gefühlt. Die blond Haarige fragte: „ Und ist sie noch eine von deinen Opfern? Keine sorge kleines. Bald gehörst du zu den ausgenützten." „ Wie meinst Ihr das?", fragte ich besorgt. Jack erklärte schnell: „ Sie ist meine Cousine. Und sie hat mit dem nichts zu tun. Nicht das ich es nicht wollte." „ Schwer zu glauben Jack", sagte die eine und zwinkerte mich zu. „ Wartet!", rief Jack, „ könnt ihr ein paar Klamotten besorgen? Es ist nicht für mich gedacht. Es ist für ihr." „ Was für Klamotten?", fragte die Blondine. „ Hallo! Darf ich auch mal was Sagen?", rief ich ungeduldig. „ Natürlich Cousinchen. Also was möchtest du haben?", fragte er. Ich antwortete: „ Wenn es geht eine weisse oder eine rote Bluse und ne Viertelhose." „ Noch was?" „ Nein Danke." Die zwei schauten Arrogant zurück und winkten. Aber irgendwie war ich sehr misstrauisch. Da sahen wir Gibbs. Er rief uns zu: „ Hey ihr zwei! Ich will euch was zeigen. Na kommt schon!" Wir gehorchten und folgten ihn hinterher. Mmm… Nein nein zuerst holte Jack seine Flasche. Wir gingen aus dem Wirthaus. Aber Jack ging nicht er schwankt hin und her und lachte ohne Grund. Wir folgte Gibbs. Es war kalt, neblig und dunkel. Ich henkte mich zitternd vor Kälte an Jack. Er drückte mich ganz fest. In diesen Moment habe ich mich so sicher gefühlt. Wir mussten ein langes stück laufen. Gibbs hatte die ganze Zeit ein Lied gesummt. Jack fing dann auch. Das Lied war mir nicht Fremd und dann summte ich auch mit. Plötzlich rief Gibbs: „ Da! sieht ihr das ist die Pearl. Sie ist neu renoviert." „ Mein Baby", flüsterte Jack. Ich sah ihn fragend an und entgegnete: „ Halloo Leute als erstens müssen wir die andere die Nachricht überbringen und als zweites. Wir brauchen einen Plan." Nach einer Pause musste ich gähnen und dann motzte ich weiter. „ Müde bin ich auch noch." Nach eine weile waren wir wieder in den Wirthaus. Jack hatte ein Zimmer für uns bezahlt. Als wir in das kleine Zimmer traten war es mir nicht grad Murmel bei der Sache. Er kroch unter der Bettdecke sogar mit Kleidern. Er murmelte obwohl ich nichts gefragt hatte mit müden Augen: „ Ich bin tot müde. Ich habe keine Lust mich auszuziehen und es ist kalt. Klar so weit?" Darauf ich: „ ich habe dir nichts gefragt. Und muss ich hier auch schlaffen?" „ Wo möchtest du denn?" „ Ok ich komme." Ich zog die Schuhe aus und schlüpfte dann auch ins Bett. Ich sagte leise gute Nacht und pustete die Öllampe aus. Ich spürte plötzlich wie Jack sich an mich klammerte. Ich flüsterte: „ Was soll das?" „ Ich habe kalt. Und sowieso bist du meine Cousine sonst lasen dich die Zicken nicht in ruhe." Ich antwortete nichts und kuschelte mich an ihn und auf dem Kissen. Es war stock dunkel und kalt aber ich schlief schnell ein. Am Morgen wollte ich müde nach Jack tasten aber er war schon weg. Ich öffnete meine Augen und stand blitzschnell auf. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlellen drangen in das mittelgrosse Zimmer. Ich ging durch den langen Korridor zu den Tischen. Der Wirthaus war noch lehr. Ich sah Jack in an den hintersten Tisch wie er mit der Blondine herum machte. Ich kratzte mich am Kopf und schritt schläfern zu den beiden. „Oh! Schau mal deine Cousine", flüsterte sie. „ Pearl!", rief er. „ Ja euch auch ein Guten Morgen", lachte ich weil die Blonde wirklich dachte das ich ihre Cousine sei. Aber ja. Sie stand auf und erzählte mit einen Grinsen. „ Na kommt ihr zu mir? Ich habe eine Überraschung." Ich nickte. Sie nahm Jack und stolzierte hinaus. Ich ging hinter her wie ein Schosshundchen. Es machte mir nichts aus. Sie wohnte in ein kleine Haus mit der Rothaarige zusammen. Ich kannte diesen Strassen von Tortuga. Als wir drinnen waren, war es sehr gemütlich. Es war eine Ewigkeit das ich in so ein Haus war. Die Rothaarige hatte schon Frühstück vorbereitet. „ Na sucht euch einen Platz zum sitzen aus." Ich nahm irgendeinen Platz. Es gab Eier und Speck. Tost auch noch mit Butter. Ich habe alles schnell und gierig gegessen oder besser gesagte gefressen. Alle Drei schauten mich mit einen komischen Gesicht an. Als wir fertig waren stand ich auf und half den beiden den Tisch ab zu räumen. Als wir fertig waren boten sie mich zu waschen an. Ich nahm das Angebot an. Die Rothaarige brachte mir eine rote Bluse und eine schwarze Hose. Ich bedankte mich mit einem Kuss auf der Wange. Ich hatte sie irgendwie lieb gewonnen. Als ich beim Haare waschen war sah ich wie die schwarze Tinte weg floss. Aber meine Haare waren immer noch genug dunkel. Ich zog mich wie in den alten Zeiten. Das Ende der Bluse zusammen geknotet. Als ich raus kam hatten die Drei mich nicht wieder erkannt. Dann kam Jack zu mir. Er machte mir einen Gürtel an. „ Jetzt brauchst du nur noch eine Pistole und ein Schwert." Ich antwortete frech mit einen Lächeln: „ Ja Barbossas seins." Er und ich fingen an zu lachen. Ihr wisst doch warum? Die Zwei dagegen haben nur komisch geschaut. Jack schaute schnell zu einer Uhr die auf ein Regal stand. „ Pearl!" schrie er. „Wir müssen gehen. Schnell." Wir verabschiedeten uns. Jack und ich rasten die Strasse herunter zu dem Schiffhafen. Als wir angekommen waren sahen sie uns an als hätten sie schon lange auf uns gewartet. Ich bekam mit das sie mit der Pearl verschwinden wollten. Ich platzte rein und fragte ob sie schon einen Plan hatten. Wie wir die Pearl zurück bekommen könnten. Gibbs hatte eine Idee: „Wir können an einen Festtag es klauen. Weil alle auf dem Fest sind und niemand das Schiff beobachten." Da erwiderte Barbossa halb laut: „ Getz noch? Wir klauen es nicht wir holen es zurück!" „ Aii..!" riefen alle. Da gab es so ein Mann nur mit einem Auge. Er fragte: „Müssen wir es in der Nacht oder am Tag klauen?" „ Du Idiot! Natürlich nachts", schrie der Glatzkopf ihn an. Ich lachte leise für mich. Barbossa erklärte: „ Wir können am Abend aufbrechen. Wir müssen aber die Wachen irgendwie abschütteln." Ich bemerkte, dass irgendwie mich alle anstarten. „Nein nein", sagte „ ohne mich." „ Du hast es aber schon mal gemacht" meinte Gibbs. „ Ja aber es war viel kleiner" antwortete ich. Da schlug jemand vor: „ Wir können doch arbeiten und dann mit dem Geld die Pearl kaufen." „ Das dauert zu lange und er verkauf doch kein Schiff das schneller als die eigene Flotte ist. Oder?", erklärte Barbossa. „ Also ich stimme für Barbossa`s Idee!" stimmte Jack zu. Ich flüsterte: „ Die Idee mit dem Arbeiten isst auch nicht schlecht." Und starte auf dem Boden. „ Also wir müssen es nur noch besprechen" erwiderte Gibbs. Barbossa erklärte die Idee:" Also. Zuerst brauchen wir Pearl. Du musst irgendwie die Wachen ablenken. So wie Frauen das eben Machen." „ Du meinst das nicht ernst?" „ Doch doch. Dann schleichen zuerst Jack und ich mit noch anderen da rein. Nach einen Zeichen z.B. mit der Fackel winken dann kommen die anderen. Und dann rufen wir dich" und zeigte mit dem dürren Zeigefinger auf mich. „ Und dann Segeln wir fort." „ Das hört sich doch Prima an.", antwortete Jack. „ Ja ! Aber ich finde es nicht gerade Perfekt." Gab ich meine Meinung. „Warum den nicht", fragte Jack. „ Weil ich die ganze arbeit machen muss.", antwortete ich frech. „ Also!", schrie Barbossa, „wir machen es so und Fertig!" Jeder ging lachend in den Wirthaus. Ich blieb aber dort stehen. Jack drehte sich zu mir um und Winkte damit ich auch mit komme. Aber ich lehnte es ab. Ich hatte angst sie zu verlieren. Denn sie waren jetzt meine Familie. Glücklicher weise war ich nicht allein. Der kleine Kapuziner Äffchen ( Jack ) blieb bei mir. Ich setzte mich an das Ende des Hafens hölzerne Brücke und sah das Meer an. Am Ende des Horizontes gab es einpaar Wolken sonst war es schön warm. Das Kleine Äffchen war heute auch ganz ruhig und war auf meinem Schoss eingeschlafen. Ich war ein bisschen aufgeregt. Aber es brauchte noch lange bis es Nacht wurde.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5. Unfassbar

Als es endlich Abend geworden war, hatten sie sich alle an Haffen getroffen. Ich und Gibs hatten drei Flaschen Rum gekauft. Damit ich die Wachen ablenken konnte. Ich war ziemlich aufgeregt. Als wir an dem Platz endlich angekommen waren. (Endlich weil die Minuten für mich wie Stunden waren.) Musste ich als Erste beginnen. Ich schritt wie eine Schlampe zu den zwei Wachen, schaute schnell nach hinten, wo sich die Anderen versteckten. Ich zeigte den Wachen die Flasche und fragte: „ Und wie stets? Möchtet ihr einen Schluck?" „ Ja", stotterte der einer. „ Nein du Idiot! Wir müssen auf das Schiff aufpassen.", erwiderte der andere. „ Ok dann trink ich das halt ganz alleine." „Nein nein. Wir kommen auch mit" ,antwortete der gleich. Ich hätte gedacht es wäre schwieriger die rein zu legen. Aber ja. Ich bemerkte wie Jack aus dem Versteck winkte. Dann bewegte ich mich zu dem Versteck und die Beiden kamen hinter mir her. Ich versteckte mich hinter der Ecke, an dem Jack mit einen Keulenartigen Stock, auf den Zweiern wartete. Als die Beiden vorbei gingen knallte Jack mit dem Stock auf die Köpfe der Beiden. Einer war entwischt, darum hatte ich ein bisschen nach geholfen. Die beiden Wachen waren am Boden bewusstlos gelegen. Jack rief zu mir:" Wir müssen schnell machen. Sie schlaffen nur." Wir rannten so schnell wie möglich zu den anderen. Jack ging ins Schiff mit den Anderen. Ich musste wachen halten. Plötzlich schrie Barbossa. „ Oh nein! Wo ist sie? Wo ist die Karte?" Ich erschrak. Es war Neblig aber ich konnte trotz dem zwei wacklige Gestalten erkennen. „ Oh nein!", rief ich, „ sie kommen zurück." Dann rannten wir alle weg. Bis wir am Eingang des Wirtshauses waren. Barbossa war so bleich geworden wie ein Vampir. Jack sagte: „ Wir müssen es irgendwie herausfinden wo die Karte ist." „ Ja. Sicher hat es der Lord mitgenommen", antwortete Gibs. Ich fragte: „ Wer ist Er eigentlich?" „ Er ist der Sohn von Lord Beckett.", erklärte Barbossa „ Beckett war es, das uns vernichten wollte. Aber das hat nicht geklappt, darum möchte jetzt sein Sohn es vollbringen." „ Du solltest das eigentlich wissen Pearl", sprach Gibs drein. Da schritten eine Gruppe Frauen an uns vorbei. Sie quatschten über ein Fest im grossen weissen Haus in der Nähe stattfände. Ich dachte sofort an meinem Dorf. Das Haus vom Lord. Ich entfernte mich von den Männern und schritt zu den Frauen. Sie stolzierten in dem Wirtshaus. Ich kam mit, wärend die Männer die Flaschen Rum tranken. Ich fragten den Frauen: „ Darf ich eigentlich wissen, könnt ihr mir das mit dem Fest erklären?" „ Ja ok warum nicht. Also in St. Cruz, das Geisterdorf möchte Lord Junior Beckett einen Bahl veranstalten. Er macht Geburtstag. Er wird 25 Jahre alt." Hat gerade interessiert. Aber ja. „ Aber warum Geisterdorf?" „ Weil dort ein ganzes Volk gestorben ist. Und seit dem niemand dort wohnen möchte, ausser der Lord J. Beckett.", antwortete die Gleiche wie vorhin. Eine Braunhaarige gab mir eine Einladung. Ich nahm es und ging zurück zu der Crew. Als ich die Ausgangstür öffnete fand ich 5 lehre Rum Flaschen auf dem Boden liegen und weitere wurden getrunken. Ich fragte mich wie sie das nur konnten. Das ist doch so Halsbrennend. Ich schrie laut das alle erschraken. „ Hey ich habe eine gute Nachricht!" Da kam der schwankende Jack zu mir und drücke mir auch eine Flasche. Tja warum nicht. Ich öffnete sie, trank, der Geschmack war diesmal besser. An diesem Abend war glaub ich das erste Mal das ich betrunken war. Wir haben nur noch gequatscht und gelacht. Barbossa fragte mir wie alt ich wäre. „ Natürlich 19. Was habt ihr den gedacht." Keiner sagte etwas. Ein paar Sekunden schweige Pause. Auf einmal fingen alle wieder an zu lachen. Über was alles gesprochen wurde, wie viele Freundinnen die schon gehabt hatten, über die schlimme Jugend und über Berufsträume oder Familienträume usw. Dann sagte Jack spontan: „ Ich hätte nie gedacht das du erst 19 bist." Ich betrachtete ihn schwer an. Mir war es auf einmal so schlecht. Ich hatte das Gefühl zum Kotzen und irgendwann in der Nacht bin ich umgefallen. Ich glaub das ich so tief eingeschlafen war das ich nicht bemerkte, dass ich in einem Zimmer verschleppt wurde. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, spürte ich dass ich auf etwas Weiches lag. Ich schloss meine schweren Augen wieder. Mit einem Ruck öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und stand blitzartig auf. „ Scheise. Wo bin ich hier? Und wo sind die anderen? Fack meine Kette ist weg. Das kann nur ein Albtraum sein." Schwirrten meine Gedanken um her. „ Oh warum macht mein Kopf so weh? Was hab ich gestern gemacht?" Da ging die Tür des Zimmers auf. Das Zimmer war schön gestaltet mit einen Himmelbett, das ich drauf lag. Eine Frau kam rein. Sie zog die Vorhänge auseinander so dass die Sonne rein preschte. Dann begrüsste sie mich: „ Oh! Guten Morgen Fräulein." Ich erstaunte. „ Guten Morgen", gab ich zurück und schritt schnell zu ihr. Auf einmal stand der Lord vor mir. Ich wollte ihm was fragen aber mein Kopf tat so weh, dass ich vor ihm zusammenbrach. Ich glaub das er mich noch aufgefangen hat. Aber ich weiss ich es nicht mehr. Als ich irgendwann wieder zu mir kam, lag ich wieder auf dem Bett. Ich fragte ihn mit müden Augen und zitternde Stimme: „ Wo ist Jack? Wo ist meine Kette? Was ist Passiert?" „Kein Problem. Wenn es dir besser geht erzähl ich es dir.", antwortete er gelassen. Dann bin ich wieder eingeschlafen. Als ich dann wieder aufwachte war es schon dunkel geworden. Aber mir ging es deutlicher besser. Ich stand auf, ging zu Tür, machte sie auf und irrte im Korridor herum. „ Was machen sie hier Fräulein? Na kommen Sie." Hörte ich eine herzige Stimme hinter mir. Es war die Frau von vorhin. Sie hielt meine Kleider. Ich fragte schnell: „ Wo ist er? Ich muss ihn vieles Fragen." „ Er ist gerade am Arbeiten. Er hat nämlich viel zu tun." Ich verdrehte die Augen. „ Ja das weiss ich aber ich muss mit ihm reden", stresste ich. „ Ja ist gut", antwortete sie schreckhaft. Sie ging in das Zimmer legte meine Kleider irgendwo dort hin und brachte mir eine dünne Jacke, aus Kaschmir, das es fast bis zu den Boden reichte. Und es passte zum Schlafanzug. Ich irrte, mal wieder, im grossen Haus bis ich ein Angestellter traf. „ M… Entschuldigung. Darf ich wiesen wo der Lord ist?", fragte ich. „ Ja m… Mr. Justin. Gerade dort in der Ecke. An der Tür steht seinen Namen", antwortete der Jenninger. Ich bedankte mich nicht, ich wollte einfach zu dem gehen und eine Erklärung erhalten. Ich lief schnell dorthin öffnete schnell die Tür und schrie rein: „ Was ist passiert? Was mach ich hier?" Dann bemerkte ich dass er nicht allein war. Zwei Männer die dort mit ihm waren, schauten erschreckt zu mir und er auch. Er stand auf, schritt zu mir hinüber, packte mein Arm und zog mich hinein. Schloss die Tür und stellte mich vor den Kollegen. Ich lächelte verlegen aber ja. Er erklärte ihnen das wir zusammen waren oder so. Er hatte mich so aufgeregt das ich ihn eine auf dem Bauch knallte. Er zuckte zusammen aber sagte nichts. Die beiden Herren gingen weg. Ich setzte mich auf einer der Stühle wehrend er die beiden bei dieser Tür verabschiedete. Dann kam er zu mir und fragte: „ Was fällt dir ein?" „ Sorry aber ich will wissen was passiert ist. Erst nachher lass ich dich in Ruhe." „ Ok ich erzähle es dir. Es ist alles Jacks Idee. Er sagte zu mir das ich auf dir aufpassen soll. Er und Barbossa können dich nicht mehr behalten oder so was. Du machst zu viel Aufwand." „ Weil du die Pearl hast! Aber hast du ein Schmuckst…" „ Nein du meinst meine Kette? Du hattest sie nicht", sprach er einfach rein. „ Aber warum hast du zu denen gesagt das wir zusammen sind?", diskutierte ich weiter. „ Einfach so. Damit sie nicht merken das du zu denen gehörst." „ Was bemerken? Das ich zu den Piraten gehöre." „ Du bist kein Pirat. Du hast noch nie was Böses getan." „ Aber das werde ich", antwortete ich frech. „ Möchtet du dich nicht waschen gehen? Fühl dich hier wie Zuhause.", sagte er lieb. „ Das war mal mein Zuhause. Weisst du es nicht mehr?", zischte ich zurück. „ Ich warte auf dich zum Abendessen." Er schaute mich bedrohlich an, ich blickte zur Boden damit er nicht merkte, dass es mir unangenehm war. Dann stand er auf und zeigte mir wo der Badezimmer war. Es war ein grosses, weisses mit einem grauen steinigen Boden bedeckter Zimmer. Warmer Wasser war schon in der hölzernen Wanne. Und es roch so gut nach Minze. Als ich gemütlich in der Wanne sass, kam eine Frau. Sie hiss Isabella. Sie nahm eine Seife und massierte meine Haare. Das war so entspannend. Ich dachte an das was Justin gesagt hat und das die Kette verschwunden war. Natürlich ich musste sie suchen. Als ich fertig war kam wieder die andere Frau. Sie hiss Maria. Sie brachte mir ein hellbraunes Kleid. Der war wirklich wunderschön. Aber ich musste darunter so vieles anziehen. Strumpfhosen, langes Hemd und so weiter. Die zwei halfen mir. Zum Schluss machten sie meine Haare. Als ich endlich fertig war zeigten sie mir wo das grosse Esszimmer war. Justin und seine Kollegen schauten mich mit grossen Augen an. Ich dachte aber dass sie schon weg waren. Ich setzte mich auf irgendein freier Platz, fühlte mich aber irgendwie einsam. Da kam schon das Essen. Suppe mit Teigwahren. Eigentlich hatte ich gar kein grosses Hunger aber weil ich höflich bin, hab ich es brav gegessen. Als ich fertig war, fragte ich ein bisschen nervös: „ Darf ich aufstehen? Es hat sehr gut geschmeckt." Und ging weg. Ich hab nicht einmal auf eine Antwort gewartet. Da fand ich wieder diese blöde, hilfreiche Treppe. Ich bestieg sie und schaute mich im Korridor um. Ich fing in der hinterste Ecke an und machte alle Türen auf. Es waren Zimmern oder eben das Bad aber als ich eine aufmachte, war da eine Treppe. Die führte glaubte ich bis zum Dachboden. Es war ein bisschen dunkel aber ich bestieg sie vorsichtig, öffnete eine viereckige Tür und was sah ich? Eine Bibliothek. Es gab viele Regale die voll Bücher waren. Es gab ein grosses Fenster mit einer wunderschönen Aussicht, dass man das Meer sehen konnte, der schöne Himmel mit den rosaroten Wolken, dass sich mit den Sternen vermischten, weil es dunkel wurde. Dann sah ich auf den Tisch die gesuchte Karte. Ich hatte das Gefühl das sie mal ausgeschnitten worden war. Ich flüsterte für mich: „ Ich hab dich endlich gefunden." Nach einer Weile hörte ich dass Jemand meinen Namen rief. Ich beeilte mich, schloss die Türen hinter mir und ging. Es war Isabella die mich zum Ausziehen helfen wollte. Es war wirklich kompliziert mit diesen Klamotten. Als wir endlich mal fertig waren ging sie aus dem Zimmer. Ich aber legte mich auf den Himmelsbett, schloss die Augen, summte irgendein Lied und versuchte mich zu endspannen. Sonst könnte ich Justin noch was Schlimmes antun.


End file.
